Of Birdhouses and Paintfights
by sk8ergirl24
Summary: Mitchie attempts to help Jason make a birdhouse, but of course you never know what will happen during an afternoon with Jason. Jason/Mitchie friendship OneShot.


"Mitchie? Will you help me build a birdhouse?" Jason Alexander asked, well more like begged, while Mitchie Torres-Gray just laughed at her lovable best friend, who even after all these years of knowing him _still_ had an unnatural obsession with birds and birdhouses. But it was one of the many reasons that made Jason, Jason.

"Jason, I've helped make dozens of birdhouses with you. Exactly how many birds do you want in your backyard?" Mitchie grinned, even though she knew she'd end up helping him anyways. She always enjoyed time with her big 'brother.' She had always called him that because he was the older brother she had always wanted. It had been five years since she had first met him at Camp Rock, and they were closer than ever. To Mitchie, he wasn't just her husband's best friend, he was _her_ best friend.

"I want as many as possible!" Jason exclaimed brightly, breaking Mitchie from her thoughts. "I haven't seen all the birds in the world yet!" He emphasized pleadingly. "Come on, it's not like you have anything else to do!"

"Actually, Jay, I had plans with Shane tonight."

Jason just rolled his eyes. "But you _live_ with him, you can spend time with him any other time!"

Mitchie just rolled her eyes in return and playfully sighed in though. Though she knew she couldn't resist the adorable pouty faces that the older boy was making at her.

"Fine, but you have to tell Shane I'm ditching him to hang out with you." She smirked.

Jason's eager smile disappeared the second she gave him that ultimatum.

"Do I have to?" He complained like a little boy who was being forced to eat his vegetables. It was no secret that Shane wanted to spend all of his free time with his wife, seeing as Connect 3 was still going strong and with no signs of slowing down. They still had tours and upcoming albums, and they just seemed to be getting more and more popular, especially since they changed up their sound after that summer at Camp Rock. It attracted more and more fans.

"Yes, that's the deal." She smirked as Jason huffed in defeat, but pulled out his cell phone anyways.

"Fine, I'll just text him. But it'll be your fault if he tries to kill me." Mitchie merely giggled in response.

"Come on, we'll go down to my dad's store and make it there. That way we don't have to buy anything."

Grinning, Jason quickly typed in his text and sent it to Shane before eagerly following after her.

"Jason! That doesn't go there!" Mitchie laughed as Jason attempted to put the roof of the birdhouse in the completely wrong spot. Turns out, he's not very good with a hammer. Though, you couldn't really say that was surprising. This _was_ Jason after all.

"Jay, you need a nail before you hammer that."

Jason just grinned, not caring that he was doing badly, just enjoying the fact that he was going to get to add yet another birdhouse to his ever growing collection once they were finished.

Mitchie was always there when Jason needed something, whether it be a birdhouse or just a friend. Which usually it was mainly the birdhouse, but Mitchie was his little sister, and he treated her as such. He was as protective of her as Shane was, which was definitely saying something. But Jason would do anything for her, and he knew it went both ways. Sometimes people got irritated with him, because he wasn't exactly the smartest of the bunch. But Mitchie never got irritated with him. She usually just giggled and corrected him, depending on what he had said. And she _always_ helped him when he wanted a birdhouse. And if she couldn't, she always got her dad to help him, which was still very awesome.

"Here, Jason, we're almost done building it, just hammer the last nail in." Mitchie giggled, as she watched Jason concentrate very carefully on, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration, as he _very carefully _hammered the last nail in. Once had done so, perfectly if he did say so himself, he grinned in triumph and threw his hands in the air, in return making the hammer slip from his hand and land not so gracefully on another piece of wood, therefore breaking it.

Mitchie just bit her lip, trying to keep her laughter from falling out of her lips as she glanced at Jason, who looked like a deer caught in headlights with a sheepish grin lighting up his face.

"Oops." He mumbled, but Mitchie couldn't hold it back any longer, and she busted out laughing, and Jason followed soon after. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself anyways, Mitchie's laughter was way too contagious.

"You're going to be the one to explain to my dad why we broke that."

Jason just grinned and shrugged, knowing her dad wouldn't really care anyways. He did have a ton of wood in his hardware store in the first place, so it didn't really matter, but it was absolutely hilarious.

"Only you, Jason." Mitchie managed to choke out through her giggling before she finally calmed down.

"Okay, now for the paint. What colors do you want it to be?"

Jason thought very seriously for a moment. Because birdhouse colors were very important. To Jason anyways.

"Purple on the sides and…green on the roof!" Mitchie gave him a look.

"Purple and green? Really Jase?"

He grinned and nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah, I don't have that color combination yet."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say. How about you get the paint, and I'll go get us some Twizzlers?" Jason grinned excitedly.

"Okay, I'll even open the paint too!"

"Be careful though, those cans are pressurized." Mitchie grinned as she walked out to the front of the store where she grabbed a bag of Twizzlers and walked back to the workroom. When she did walk in, she nearly dropped the Twizzlers at the sight of Jason, who was absolutely covered in purple paint, and looking like he was trying to hold back the laughter that fought up his throat.

She should've known.

"I told you...that can was—pressurized." She didn't realize how hard it was to talk while she was trying to stifle her laughter, and she obviously wasn't very good at it, because as soon as she got her sentence out she once again erupted in giggles.

"I thought you were just kidding." He grinned and shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Jason, only you could get yourself in situations like this."

"Well, you're in this situation too." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one covered head to toe in purple paint."

She missed Jason's smirk, and the mischievous gleam in his eyes as she said this.

"Not yet anyways." His smirk broadened.

His words had her laughter stopping immediately, and almost instantly she noticed the evil glint in his eye, and she had to curse her husband for teaching that to him.

"Jason…don't you da—" She was cut off instantly when she felt a glob of wet goo hit her square in the face. She gasped and managed to drop the Twizzlers. Jason busted out laughing.

Mitchie used her hands to wipe the purple goo off as she playfully glared at Jason. There was no way he was getting away with that. Smirking, she stalked over to the paint, and easily opened a can of red paint.

Jason was slightly oblivious to her actions, still laughing so hard that his sides were aching. But he stopped abruptly once he felt the goo fall over his head and down his face. And it was then he noticed that Mitchie had poured the entire can over his head.

His eyes were wide as he glanced at her, and Mitchie dropped the can and gave him an innocent look.

"Oops." She stated with a smirk, one which Jason gladly returned.

"Oh it's on, Gray." He laughed as he lunged for another can of paint, and throwing it all over his best friend.

Mitchie let out another gasp, looking down only to see that she was now completely drenched in yellow paint.

And so it began.

The two grabbed any paint in sight and completely soaking each other to the bone with any color paint they could find.

And that's how Shane found them, completely drenched in every possible color known to man, laughing hysterically. Shane figured that his wife was just helping Jason with yet another birdhouse, which he knew was true seeing as he saw the birdhouse sitting under all the paint that they had thrown around. But he just expected to see them building it or painting it or whatever. Never did he figure he would see this. It was amusing and yet he couldn't find any energy to laugh.

Seriously, Mitchie blew him off, for _this?_

He pouted and finally decided to make his presence known.

"So you skip out on a romantic dinner with me just so you can get into a paint fight?!" He demanded incredulously, though you could still hear the hint of playfulness that lingered in his voice.

He really wasn't mad, how could he be mad to see that his wife and his best friend were getting along better than two people who had known each other their entire lives? It was actually a very relieving thought if you asked him.

Mitchie's giggle fest didn't stop whatsoever even as she glanced up at her husband and Shane could hold back his smile at the look of pure amusement in her eyes. But as she went to say something, she busted out in giggles all over again, and the laughing fest started all over.

Shane just rolled his eyes, and even let out a few amused chuckles for himself.

"You guys are absolutely insane." He joked.

But an eyebrow raised on Shane's face at the look that Mitchie had on her face once she sort of calmed. She shared a look with Jason, who had an evil glint shining from his eye that made Shane gulp and look between the two anxiously.

"Gee, Jason, don't you think Shane would understand so much better if he knew what we were doing?" Mitchie asked Jason as innocently as possible.

Jason nodded his head slowly.

"Oh, I think he would."

A smirk made its way onto both of their faces and Shane instinctively took a step backwards, but Mitchie was one step ahead as she grabbed a half empty can of blue paint, stood up and walked closer to him, even as he back away, right into a wall.

She looked at him innocently, but he could see the mischief lingering in her eyes. And before he knew it, blue paint was being poured on his head. Over his perfectly made up hair all the way down to his _very_ expensive leather jacket.

He glared up at Mitchie as soon as she started laughing once again and an evil smirk made its way to Shane's face now.

"Now you've done it, Mitch. " And so the paint war began once again, except now Shane was involved, and it was even messier than before. And let's just say it took about 2 and a half days to clean up the mess they had made.

* * *

Yeah, suckish ending, but it was amusing to write anyways. Hope you enjoyed, and I apologize for any mistakes I might've made, I didn't really have time to go over and check.

But I love to hear your thoughts, so PLEASE review. It makes me happy. This was my first non romantic oneshot, and I really wanna hear what you think.


End file.
